Goosebumps Don't go to sleep
by Have2loveReading
Summary: Rosalie and James Parker, have a crazy neighbor. Mr.Garris, here's voices and thinks that Rosalie said them. Now he's after her. She can't sleep. Can't breathe. Can't dream! Her best choice is, don't go to sleep.


Goosebumps

chapter one

"Pass the ball, James!"

James threw the baseball over to Nick. Nick threw it over to Ben. Then Ben threw it, but Rosalie caught it.

"Come on, Rosalie!" James said."Give us our ball back!"

"No way. Mom wants us in the house for supper. She wants you washed up too. Don't give me that look Ben!" Rosalie said.

"Come on. You know you like me." Ben said.

"Ewww! Get away from me, you freak." Rosalie pushed him away.

James and Rosalie walked to their house.

"Why'd you have to do that Rose?" Ben asked.

Rosalie's face turned bright red."DON'T CALL ME ROSE! IT's ROSALIE!"

"Okay, fine." Ben said.

They walked in silence. When they got to their house, their neighbor Mr.Garris, looked at them.

"Don't step in my yard!" He snapped.

Rosalie jumped."Excuse me? But, I wasn't planning on going into your yard."

"Shut up, Rosalie." Ben whispered to her.

"No, I won't shut up. This man needs to learn how to socialize!" Rosalie said.

Mr.Garris, stopped gathering the leaves on his yard and walked up to Rosalie.

"Girl," He said threatening her with the rake in his hand,"You better watch your mouth. If you don't you'll wish you'd never been born!"

"BAH-HUMBUG!" Rosalie said straight to his face."I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh yeah? Have you ever heard the legend about a girl who annoyed their neighbor and they sang that song? You know the one fome the middle ages?" Mr.Garris asked.

"What song from the Medievel Ages?" Rosalie asked.

"Ring around the rosie. Pocket full of posies-"

"STOP!" Rosalie cried covering her ears. "PLEASE, STOP!"

"Ashes...ashes-" Mr.Garris sang.

Rosalie went to her knees and covered her ears.

Ben pushed Mr.Garris so that he couldn't say the last four words.

That didn't stop him though.

"WE ALL FALL-"

The front door opened.

"Mom!" Ben said.

Their mother, Jenell Davidson, walked up to her kids.

"Come on, Rosalie. Get up." Jenell said offering her a hand.

Rosalie took her mother's hand, and stood up.

"Were you threatening my children?" Jenell asked.

"YES!" Ben said."Well, not me. Rosalie."

"She was bothering me! It wasn't my fault." Mr.Garris glared at Rosalie.

Rosalie felt a little uncomfortable.

"Were you intruding on his yard?" Jenell asked Rosalie.

"What? No. I was just coming home from telling Ben that-" Jenell interupted her.

"Your grounded." Jenell said."Let's go."

"WHAT!?" Ben and Rosalie said together.

Dinner was silent.

"Pass the bread?" Ben asked Rosalie.

Rosalie handed him the bread.

"How was school today, Ben?" Jenell asked.

"Fine." Ben said completely disgusted.

"You, Rosalie?" Jenell asked.

Rosalie didn't answer.

Jenell sighed.

In their room, Ben was shooting some play hoops. He had a basketball net conected to his door. Rosalie was sitting on the chair reading her book.

Then they heard a noise outside their window.

Rosalie looked at James and they both ran to the window.

It was their next door neighbor. Mr.Garris again.

"What's he doing?" Rosalie asked.

James shrugged and looked closer.

James saw that Mr.Garris was digging a big whole. Then there was a grave stone. There were two.

"Somebody died." James said.

"HERE IN OUR YARD?" Rosalie gasped.

James nodded. He looked closer. "Oh no."

"What?" Rosalie asked."Tell me."

"It says: RIP Rosalie Benson. The other one says: RIP James Benson." James sighed.

"Let's tell mom!" Rosalie said.

"No! She'll never believe us. Besides, do you want to be in deeper trouble than you are in now?" James asked her.

Rosalie shook her head.

James and Rosalie were both sound asleep. Until, there was a squeek in the door that was trying to get open-- or somebody opening it.

Rosalie shot open her eyes, and sat up. "W-who's there?"

No answer.

She asked again in a shaky voice. "W-who's there?"

Silence.

"Who's there?" She asked louder.

Dead silence.

Then a shadow was right above her face. It looked like the person was holding an ax above her.

She screamed so loud, she had to cover her own ears. She turned her light on, on her little desk on the side of her bed.

Rosalie heard laughter.

"JAMES!" Rosalie growled.

James laughed."The look on your face!"

"Ha, ha, ha. Hilarious." Rosalie said.

"Who did you think I was?" James asked.

She was just about to answer when somebody stood at the door way, holding up a real ax.

Mr.Garris.


End file.
